thewalkfandomcom-20200214-history
All Tremble at War
'All Tremble at War' is the fifth episode of The Walk. When the whole system’s corrupt, going AWOL is the only way to stay safe. Wing Commander Stanton and her trusted Sergeant, Adebayo, get Walker and Lawrence out of the base. There are 15 landscape features to be scanned and two collectibles. There is one bonus audio recording. The walking time for the shortest route is 57 minutes, and there are two divergent paths. On the 'The Walk' podcast, the audio from this episode appears in episode 1.03: "Beware of Good Fortune". The podcast synopsis is: "Beware of good fortune - there are traitors at every turn eager to take you down. Statnon was able to save you this time, but you can never be too careful. Everyone you meet is a potential enemy. Better to stay one step ahead." Plot Summary Ten-Hut! Stanton and Sergeant John Adebayo escort you and Lawrence out of the base with no plans for any of you to return. AWOL Stanton knows that you and Lawrence can't be disclose any classified information, but asks you to tell her anything you can. Charlie says she deserves to know anything you can reasonably share. Adebayo notices men in body armor following you two miles off, but says he's from the area, and should be able to lose them. Making Good Time Adebayo says you're making good time, and he thinks you've lost your pursuers. Stanton takes the opportunity to question Lawrence about the package and how it came into his possession. He tells everyone he was working under a Professor Emmanuel at a university lab in Inverness. The professor handed Lawrence the device and told him to get it to the lab in Edinburgh "even if you have to walk." Charlie points out that The Burn weren't thrown off your trail, and are now heading you off. A Burn Adebayo leads the group to a rock where he knows a boat will be tied, and you escape down the river. He says that in a mile or two, there will be some rapids. Don't Divide The Party Stanton gives instructions on how to deal with getting thrown from the boat by the rapids moments before the boat hits a rock. Lawrence can't swim, but Stanton saves him from drowning. If you don't find warm clothes soon, she says, hypothermia will kill you before The Burn can. Is'nae Far Adebayo's knowledge of the terrain leads them toward a nearby shelter with tins of food and a fire and warm blankets. Stanton pulls a gun on everyone, and demands you walk slowly away from the cottage. Traitor Stanton reveals that she knows from Adebayo's personnel file that he's not from the area at all, and that he's been leading them into a trap. She tells Lawrence to look at the cabin, and he sees eight people in body armor leaving it. Adebayo says that the human race is in terrible danger and that you can't take the devices to Edinburgh. Technology is being infiltrated, he says, and it makes us weak. He's with New Tomorrow, and says that their aims align with The Burn's for now. He goes for his gun, and Stanton shoots him. Bonus Material * 'Handwritten note': a note on a torn sheet of lined yellow paper which reads, "Emergency drop crates missing regulation sanitary supplies, nappies, infant formula. Gross negligence. Lives at stake. Tell HQ to act on this ASAP or I'll know the reason why." * 'Torn comic book page': a page from a comic depicting two people looking into a large aquarium tank for a body, who discover that they have been led there by their nemesis, who reveals himself in a large mechanical suit he calls the "Man O' War." * 'Ringing cellphone': a recording of Dave Crispin retelling a meeting with a beautiful woman named Elspeth, who objects to the actions he performs for his job. He tells us that he "betrayed his country ... for a woman." Landscape Features * Military lookout point * Broken compass * Ammunition casings * Emergency leaflets * Military medical kit * Smashed binoculars * Dinghy * Torn Ordinance Survey map * Sign: Inverness 20 miles * Fallen trees * Energy bars * Damaged oar * Tyre tracks * Lost paintballing T-shirt Continuity * The "lost paintballing t-shirt" landscape feature may be from Paul's course. Trivia * The title appears to be a slight rewording of a quote from the Buddhist text, the Dhammapada 10:129: "All tremble at violence; all fear death." Category:Episode